La Alergia
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Juvia cada vez que se le acerca a Gray estornuda?. ademas Gray en su ropa tiene extraños pelos Blancos?. que esta pasando? o sera que el ya tiene a otra?, si quieres saberlo ven entra y junto con Juvia descubrelo.


Hola y gracias por leer esta historia de esta pareja que en lo personal me gusta mucho (si en especial Juvia).

DISCLAIMER: esta historia es completa y totalmente ficticia, todos los nombres y personajes que aparecerán a continuación son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La Alergia

Juvia se encontraba de regreso a Magnolia después de acabar su misión que le tomo 2 días en realizarla; y ahora en su mente solo pensaba en una sola cosa o mejor dicho en una sola persona, a la persona en que nos referimos no es nadie más ni nadie menos que Gray.

Juvia sumida en sus pensamientos llego hasta la entrada del gremio en donde se detuvo y se dijo para dentro:

-hoy si le demostrare a Gray-sama todo el amor que siento por el.

Dicho esto entro en el gremio en donde fue recibida por Mirajane, que le preguntaba: que como le fue en la misión, que si estuvo bien o no el viaje, que si se encontraba bien y cosas así.

Luego de hablar y responder las preguntas de Mirajane, la chica se disponía a ir en donde estaba la mesa que se encontraba Gray; pero fue detenida por Cana. Ya que en todo el tiempo que Juvia estaba en Fairy Tail se había hecho muy amiga de Cana Alberona .

-predije con mis cartas que llegarías hoy. Dijo Cana

-eh… si Cana-san creo que acertaste en eso con tus cartas. Respondió Juvia

-si quieres también te pedrisco cuando tu y Gray se van a casar.

-Ah!... pero Gray-sama y yo? Si aun ni siquiera le he dicho lo mucho que le quiero. Dijo la peliazul algo apenada

-pues y cuando se lo piensas decir eh? Cana insistió

-pues ahora mismo. Dijo la chica de pelo azul muy decidida.

Asi que Juvia dejo a su amiga para dirigirse hacia la mesa en donde estaba Gray y los otros (me refiero a Erza, Natsu, Lucy y Happy)

Pero al acercársele a la mesa en donde estaba el chico esta empezó a estornudar haciendo que Gray volteara para ver.

-salud. Dijo Gray

-Gracias… a..a…a..a..ACHUUUU..volvía a estornudar Juvia.

-Oye hielito vuelve aca que aun no hemos acabado esto. Hablo Natsu provocando a Gray

-Que me dijiste flamita?. Dijo quitándose la camisa y sin querer tirándosela a Juvia, esta rápidamente la agarro y vio que en su camisa habia un pelo blanco, al agarrarlo para verlo mejor, volvía a estornudar.

-Oye Juvia seria mejor que fueses a descansar y mañana vengas. Aconsejo Mirajane

-Debería, Juvia escucharlas, además ya es algo tarde. Dijo la chica para luego irse.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Era la mañana del siguiente día Juvia había llegado al gremio, pero hoy era diferente ya que antes llegaba y saludaba, hoy parecía mas distraída y también mas somnolienta.

-Que pasa Juvia? Acaso no pudiste dormir en toda la noche? Pregunto Cana acercándose a ella.

-Bueno Cana, Juvia te tiene que decir algo; ayer cuando Gray-sama me lanzo su camisa yo…..

-No me digas la oliste y quedaste con muchas ganas de tener cosas de el y por eso no pudiste dormir. Dijo muy pícaramente la Alberona interrumpiendo a Juvia

-Nnooooo, como puedes decir eso Cana. Juvia lo que decía es que se encontró un pelo Blanco en la ropa de Gray-sama.

-Ah! Solo es eso, bueno piénsalo, a lo mejor Gray ya se este volviendo viejo y le están creciendo canas. Dijo Cana

-Pero y si no es así? Y si me esta engañando con otra? No puede ser Juvia se siente tan desdichada. Hablaba con mucha angustia la chica

-Oye no te pongas así además el y tu aun no son nada, ya que no le has dicho que lo quieres, además no creo que Gray este saliendo con alguien, vamos levanta ese animo y ve a decírselo, yo te apoyo. Dijo Cana dándole, ánimos.

-Si tienes razón, Juvia se lo dirá ahora mismo. Dijo la peliazul con mucha confianza y levantándose de la silla se fue hasta donde estaba Gray.

-¿Que pasa Juvia?. Pregunto el mago de Hielo viendo como la peliazul estaba enfrente de el

-Es que yo Gray-sama, Juvia quería decirte que aaaa…..aaaa…..aaaachuuuuuuuu. estornudo la chica.

-Salud. Dijo Gray

-Gra-aaaa…aaaaa…..aaaachuuuuuu, gracias Gray-sama.

-Seria mejor y que vieras a un medico al parecer tienes un resfriado. Dijo Gray

-Gray tu eres un HOMBRE ven aca necesito un oponente. Llamo Elfman desde lejos

Y Gray atendiendo el llamado de Elfman se fue para alla, pero Juvia vio que al voltear Gray en el cuello de su camisa habia unos cuantos pelos blancos. Asi que de nuevo se fue hasta donde estaba Cana.

-Cana al parecer las sospechas de Juvia son exactas, Gray-sama tiene a otra y lo peor Juvia cree que es alérgica a Gray-sama. Dijo la chica

-Si? Y en que te basas esas suposiciones?. Pregunto la Chica bebedora

-Pues que Juvia vio el cuello de la camisa de Gray-sama y vio muchos pelos blancos, además desde ayer cuando me acerco a Gray-sama empiezo a estornudar sin motivos.

-Pues si dices eso, pues aquí en el gremio la única que tiene pelo, blanco es… MIRAJANE. Dijo Cana. – pero no puede ser Mira-san nunca se intereso por Gray, es mas yo le veía mas química a Gray con Erza que con Mira-san.

-Sabes Cana eso no le esta ayudando mucho a Juvia, tal vez y no sea del gremio. Dijo Juvia

-Y porque mejor y no vas y lo espias? Pregunto Cana

-Pero espiar a Gray-sama?, bueno si es por el lo hare. Dijo Juvia

-Y será mejor y te apures ya que el salió ya. Dijo la Alberona señalando a Gray que salía del Gremio

-Deséale suerte a Juvia. Dijo la peliazul para salir tras de Gray

Gray al salir del gremio veía para todas partes, como si se estuviera vigilando de que nadie lo siguiera entonces el se metió en un callejón, Juvia que se habia escondido bien para que el chico no la descubriese, lo siguió y vio que en el callejón, estaba la persona de quien sospechaba. Mirajane

-Gray, que bien que hayas venido. Dijo Mirajane al ver al mago de hielo

-Bueno, debía venir. Dijo el chico

-Sabes Gray debemos anunciarlo en el Gremio. Hablo la de pelo blanco

-Que? tan pronto?, pero si lo íbamos a dejar en secreto. Dijo Gray sorprendido

-Pues ya no lo podemos ocultar más tiempo además, los demás lo entenderán. Dijo con calma Mirajane.

Juvia estaba más que sorprendida, al parecer si era cierto que Mira-san Y Gray-sama estaban saliendo juntos y lo peor, es que ella no lo podía impedir, ya que respetaba a Mirajane, además de que cada vez que estaba con Gray estornudaba, así que la chica se fue callada y triste a su departamento.

_Al siguiente día_

Ya era el día siguiente y Juvia no quiso ir al gremio, pero por alguna razón fue, pero ahora fue algo triste además de tener una apariencia muy, mala

-Juvia que paso ayer? No volviste al gremio y ahora estas toda desarreglada. Pregunto Cana algo preocupada

-Cana, si era cierto que Gray-sama esta saliendo con Mira-san yo los vi. Dijo muy triste Juvia

-No sabia, disculpa. Dijo Cana

En eso Gray entraba en el Gremio con una cajita con huecos a los lados en sus manos.

-Juvia, que te ha pasado? Pregunto Gray al ver a Juvia toda triste

-Fue por tu culpa. Dijo Cana

-Chicos y Chicas les tengo un anuncio muy importante. Decía Mirajane para que todos la escucharan – Gray y yo…..

-Hay no ya lo van a decir. Se decía Juvia en su mente

-Gray y Yo queremos anunciar que hemos encontrado este lindo gatito y queríamos saber si alguien lo quisiera adoptar. Termino el anuncio Mirajane

-QUE?. Pregunto Cana

-Ah? Que? no iban a decir que son novios eso quiere decir que yo aun, puedo con el. Se decía Juvia en su mente

-Bueno Juvia, ahora si que te pasaba? Pregunto Gray

-Bueno es que últimamente Juvia ha visto pelos blancos, en su ropa Gray-sama.

-A debe de ser del gatito, es que veras el estaba en mi casa y al parecer se subía a mi cama y bueno me pegaba los pelos. Contesto Gray

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tampoco Juvia es alérgica a usted? Pregunto la peliazul

-No debió ser que eres alérgica al pelo de gato. Dijo Cana

-UUUUYYYYY, que suerte y que tonta fui. Pensaba Juvia

-Bien Juvia esto te da una moraleja primero pregunta y luego espía. Hablo Cana

-Que? Juvia me espio? Pregunto confundido Gray

-No Gray-sama no es lo que escucho.

**FIN**

**Bueno debo de disculparme porque el fic me quedo muy simple y muy tonto además de que no se entiende muy bien del todo, asi que si quieren me pueden decir sus criticas,quejas y demás con un review.**


End file.
